The Christmas Tree
by DreamerForever15
Summary: People can bond over the smallest things.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Pevensie's or Narnia, I would like to though. Also I do not own the first line, it is the title of a Christmas song.  
**Authors Note: **Hi, this is my very first Narnia fic and I thought since it is December and close to Christmas why not write a Christmas centre Narnia fic. I got the inspiration to write this while I was putting up my Christmas tree. Also don't mind the grammar mistakes, I wrote this when I was half asleep, so yes, blame the sleep, not me! (joking.)  
**Warning: **None, well I don't think anyway.

* * *

Children, go where I send thee.

Lucy Pevensie sighed as she sat in the arm chair across from the cozy fire place, a Christmas book perched comfortable in her small lap. She felt warm and happy, yet something was missing, something was missing in the living room, well her family obviously.

Her mother and father had gone over to a friends home for dinner, Susan was in the room she and Lucy shared, practicing different hair styles. Peter was outside kicking a rugby ball around (why, he would kick a ball around in the snow was beyond Lucy's comprehension) and Edmund was up in his and Peter's room reading the latest book he had borrowed from the Finchley library down the street.

Yet Lucy knew it wasn't her family that was missing in the living room, it was something else, something that was placed only when Christmas was coming, something special and beautiful.

_The Christmas tree_, Lucy suddenly thought as a small smiled tugged at the corner of her mouth. The family had yet to set up the Christmas tree and it was four days until Christmas, it was an outrage in Lucy's young eyes.

It was a tradition for the Pevensie children to decorate the Christmas tree as eccentrically and brightly as they could, they wanted everyone who entered their home to be able to see their beautiful creation and comment at how _lovely_ it looked.

Of course the four Pevensie's never had to set up the Christmas trees in Cair Paravel for the fauns would do that, they would decorate them with the most beautiful and strange decorations Lucy had ever seen, she would always sit and watch, fascinated as the fauns set up the four Christmas trees.

Four Christmas trees for each of the royals. Peter's of course being the most extravagant and magnificent, Susan's was the next tallest. Lucy and Edmund's were the same height, yet each had it's own little individual feature that Lucy could always pick out.

Peter's would always have a lovely decoration of a faun and nymph dancing around a roaring fire. Susan's would always have a small bow and arrow perched somewhere beneath the green branches that never seemed to die, Edmund's would have a lovely dagger buried somewhere deep in there and Lucy's, well Lucy felt hers was always the most special and important. Hers had a lovely gold heart, yet that was not what was important to Lucy, it was what was in the centre of this heart that Lucy held dear, it was a lovely engraving of a regal lions head, Aslan's head.

Yet here back in Finchley they had no wonderful and special decorations, just the everyday home made and store bought decorations, they did not have four wonderful tress, only one small artificial one that the Pevensie's had owned for as long as Lucy could remember, but still they should put it up for old times sake.

So that is where little Lucy Pevensie found herself, up in the attic, scrounging through the dust searching for that sacred Christmas tree and the large box of decorations they had collected over the many years.

She beamed proudly as she saw it, sitting discarded in the moldy and wet corner (rain always found a way to seep through the cracks, something that annoyed Mrs. Pevensie dearly), she pushed numerous boxes out of the way, not doubt causing a racket that would catch the attention of Susan and Edmund, yet they would not come up to inspect since Lucy often played up in the attic, searching through the old things, trying to create something new and often her imagination (which was very big) would run away with her and she would create new friends from old photos and stories to go along with those characters.

She struggled to pick up the small tree but did none the less, she tried her hardest to see around it's protruding branches and watch where she stepped at the same time, yet somehow she managed to make it through the attics many boxes without falling over or a scratch, but with dust in her short brown hair, in her eyes and on her clothes, that would no doubt make Susan and her mother cross.

Lucy sighed in annoyance as she reached the ladder leading down to the second floor, she had no choice but to drop the tree and hope that it landed safely and didn't break or even make a hole in the floor, she knew it was awfully silly to risk climbing down the ladder while still carrying the tree, she could injure herself badly.

Lucy closed her eyes as she dropped the Christmas tree and braced herself as she heard the Christmas tree fall and hit the ground with a dull thud, she cracked one eye open and smiled in relief when it was still sitting up right and hadn't caused a hole in the floor, but it had drawn the attention of Edmund, who was staring at the tree with an eyebrow arched, he glanced up at Lucy.

"Lucy what in the blazes are you doing?" He asked, trying his hardest not to sound cross. Lucy knew she had disrupted his reading and was sorry.

"I'm getting the Christmas tree, we have yet to set it up and I think we should. What is a Christmas without a Christmas tree?"

"How are you going to get the decorations? Surely you are not going to climb down with them, it's to dangerous and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Edmund said, Lucy smiled, she liked how Edmund was always concerned for her safety now, not like before where he would go out of his way to hurt Lucy, not physically of course.

"Would you be able to help me?" Lucy asked, Edmund sighed and nodded.

"You could maybe throw the box down to me, I'm a pretty good catcher and it surely isn't that heavy." Edmund suggested. Lucy contemplated this, it was much safer for the decorations if she threw them down to Edmund but it wasn't safe for him, what if she missed and it hit him in the head, she did not want her brother to be hurt again.

"Is that safe Edmund? I don't want you to harm yourself." Lucy said and Edmund shrugged.

"We will just have to see won't we, I trust you enough." He replied and Lucy nodded before venturing back into the darkening attic, she returned shortly after holding the box of the precious Christmas decorations, Edmund nodded in encouragement, holding his arms out as Lucy closed her eyes and threw the box down.

She once again opened them and saw that Edmund had caught them easily and was beaming at her, his dark eyes blazing with happiness.

"Do you need any help down?" He asked as Lucy slowly made her way down the creaky ladder, she shook her head as she jumped down the last two steps and turned to Edmund.

"Now all we have to do is get this down stairs, I can carry the Christmas tree if you like and you can carry the box of decorations." Edmund spoke as he examined the two inanimate objects, Lucy nodded as she bent down and picked up the box of Christmas decorations once again.

No more than five minutes later Lucy and Edmund were in the living room. The Christmas tree sitting beneath the large bay window, undecorated and simply green. Edmund had dropped the Christmas tree going down the last few stairs and had lost two or three branches but they had turned it so no one could see the little mistake.

"Should we get Su and Peter?" Edmund asked and Lucy nodded, she and Edmund alone could not decorate this Christmas tree, all four did it together or no one did.

"I'll go get Peter while you get Susan." Edmund said, before venturing off towards the back yard where Peter was still kicking the ball around, while Lucy once again travelled up the stairs to where Susan was.

"Susan, we are going to decorate the Christmas tree, do you want to join us?" Lucy asked as she stepped in without knocking (it was her room also). Susan turned from her vanity table, which she had received for her birthday four months ago, she nodded. Her dark hair was done up in an odd twist that Lucy thought did not suit Susan at all, she preferred it when she let her hair out.

Lucy hurriedly ran down, while Susan gracefully walked down the stairs, trying to look as grown up as possible. She saw that Peter and Edmund were already in the living room waiting.

"Su, what have you done with your hair?" Peter asked as Susan walked in behind Lucy.

"I heard it's the latest fashion." Susan replied.

"I prefer it how you had it in Narnia, with your hair out." Edmund said carelessly and they all smiled at the mention of their beloved home.

"I might take it out later, I just finished doing this though and it would seem a waste not to show at least somebody." Susan replied and Lucy nodded in understanding.

"Well, lets set up this Christmas tree shall we?" Peter asked rubbing his cold hands together and turning to the box of decorations and searching through it, he pulled out a lovely decoration of a silver angel playing the harp.

Lucy, Edmund and Susan soon found themselves searching through the box with Peter, trying to find the most precious, newest and prettiest decorations they could find. Susan was picking out the most colorful and elegant looking ones.

Edmund was picking out the ones that didn't remind him of winter (something all four Pevensie's never talked about, since it wasn't right to bring up the past and open old wounds).

Peter was picking out the most magnificent ones he could find, which ranged from small present boxes to the clear glass balls their mother had received from her Aunty when Lucy was two years old.

Lucy was finding the ones that she held the closest to her heart, ones that she had made when she was younger, the ones Susan had made as well Peter and Edmund's. She could hardly remember making these simple decorations but was glad her mother had kept them for sentimental value and not thrown them away, but than again their mother was somewhat of a keeper and didn't like throwing things away.

**

* * *

**

Three hours later the Pevensie children stood back and admired their work, numerous different decorations covered the fake branches, it was a masterpiece in all their eyes, even if did look slightly over done and over crowded, yet they had created it and made it something special, that was good enough for them.

"It is missing something." Susan observed as she looked over the Christmas tree. The three other Pevensie's nodded in agreement.

"The Angel, mother always lets one of us place her at the top, she broke last year." Peter said simply and Lucy sighed, if they did not find something to place atop the Christmas tree to replace the angel, it was remain incomplete.

"One moment." Lucy suddenly said before turning away and hurriedly running up the stairs and returning no more than two minutes later, clutching something to her chest.

"What have you got Lu?" Peter asked and Lucy revealing what she had bought to them.

"That's wonderful Lucy, did you make it?" Edmund said as he and Peter's eye brightened at the sight of the object Lucy held in her hands.

"Well that's all fine and dandy Lucy, yet how are we going to put that atop the Christmas tree? It has to have a bottom so the branch can hold it up." Susan said and Lucy smiled before turning it over, revealing a perfect sized hole at the bottom.

"I don't know why I put it there when I made it in art class but I just did, I knew it would mean something later." Lucy replied and Edmund shrugged.

"Peter do you want to put it on top?" Lucy asked handing the sculpture to Peter, who contemplated it for a moment before nodding and stepping towards the Christmas tree and cautiously placed it atop the tree and stepped away.

They all smiled as they saw that it contrasted perfectly with the rest of the tree.

"Perhaps we should sit here until mother and father get home." Susan suggested, Lucy and the two young men nodded.

* * *

Later that night when Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie returned home from their dinner, they were shocked to find all four of their children sleeping soundly underneath the Christmas tree they had no doubt put up while they were gone.

Four empty mugs that once held hot chocolate were now empty and laying carelessly across the floor, while Silent Night played quietly on the wireless in the background.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie smiled as they noticed that the decorations ranged from beautiful and elegant decorations (that Susan had no doubt chosen) to the ones that all four children had made throughout the years (that Lucy had no doubt picked).

Yet there was one thing that Mr. And Mrs. Pevensie could not understand about the decoration plan and that was the lion head that rested perfectly atop the Christmas tree.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it awful? Was it OK? I would really love some feedback!**


End file.
